In the furniture sector, damping devices for the damping of opening and/or closing movements of furniture parts, such as doors, flaps, pull-out extensions, drawers and the like, which are guided movably on a body are known.
Damping is implemented, for example, in that a relative movement of device parts of a guide device is damped by means of the damping device, the guide device being designed for pivoting and/or displacing the furniture part guided movably on the body, so that, when the furniture part is moved, the device parts experience an accompanying movement.
The damping device is configured, for example, as a component present separately on the guide device. The damping device preferably comprises, for example, a damper housing with an inner volume and an inner part accommodated in the inner volume at least partially or to a different extent throughout the time of a damping action, the damper housing and the inner part executing a relative movement during a damping action. The inner volume is delimited by internal wall portions of the damper housing, an at least essentially cylindrical portion of the inner part and the wall portions being capable, during the relative movement, of being moved past and opposite one another.
In the known damping devices or furniture hinges, performance fluctuations or a damping behavior exceeding acceptable limits or problematic damper coordinations may occur because the inner part is not guided optimally in the damper housing.